


Tony can't wait

by Serinah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Tony Stark, Drugs, FOR STEVE, Impact Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Predicament Bondage, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Steve is really into it, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, but reads like non-con, ends fluffy, hole spanking, no coming, ruined orgasm, starts creepy, there's safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Tony can't wait, but Steve has to. ;)OR:Tony kidnaps Steve to make him his own sex toy.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	Tony can't wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuckyAboveEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAboveEverything/gifts).



> Bae, darling, sweetheart, my fluffiest bunny friend who reads noncon!
> 
> ***Happy belated birthday!!***
> 
> I really hope you'll like this, though I guess, there's a chance that you won't, but better than, MCD, right? ;)  
> Love you!!
> 
> BETA: YvannaIrie - thank you so much!! <3

Tony had everything planned and ready. He had the zip ties and ropes, the syringe. Now he was sitting in his van, in a dark parking lot, waiting for his chance. God, he couldn’t wait!

He had to wait.

Fuck.

It was only twenty minutes later that he saw a tall blond hunk coming out of a bar. Tony’s breath hitched, his palms started sweating in his gloves. Quickly, he pulled a black knit cap low over his hair, so that only people who saw his face directly, could have a chance of recognizing him.

Tony exited his vehicle quietly, and trying not to actually sneak, walked quietly around his van and stopped behind it, waiting.

The man was walking in his general direction and in anticipation, Tony stopped breathing. Fingers tight around his syringe, he was standing frozen, listening to his mark’s steps.

Faint, louder, louder, here—

Tony leaped out, took the man into a chokehold and plunged the needle into his strong neck muscles. The man gasped, grabbed after Tony’s forearm and struggled, but slumped only after two seconds.

Fuck, he was heavy!

Muscles straining, Tony nudged his van’s backdoor open and heaved the blond (he could clearly see the colour of his captive’s light soft hair now) into the back of the van. Jumping in after him, Tony closed the door, put on the light, and ginned.

Zip ties. Duck tape. Remove personal items: phone (put on silent for now), a pack of tissues, car-, no, bike keys, a pocket knife, and a wallet.

Steven Grant Rogers, year of fabrication 1992. Made in New York.

Tony chuckled quietly to himself: his pretty toy now.

Okay. He took a deep breath. Okay. He should be out for a bit yet, Tony had time.

He got out the back, locked the door and got behind the wheel. The drive to his secret hideaway in the woods wasn't long from here but Tony's nerves were making it feel longer. Three times Tony had to talk himself out of checking on his captive.

It's ok, it's okay, it's gonna be okay, he kept telling himself. We're gonna be there before he wakes.

There was a thump at the back. In high alert now, Tony checked that the road was empty and pulled up. He went to the back and opened the door. The man was still on the floor and tied up but awake. His eyes were open if groggy, and he was struggling as if trying to get out of the bonds.

Shit.

Tony jumped into the car, and knocked the man over. Sitting on his chest, Tony cupped his cheeks.

"Sh! It's okay," he said soothingly, "it's okay, let me take care of you, yeah?" He watched the foggy blue eyes blink. "Feeling a bit weak, yeah? It's alright, well be at the hospital soon," he lied.

"Why…?" the man mumbled through the duck tape, looking bewildered. He struggled lightly.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Tony said soothingly. "I'll take care of you. I just need you to wait a little longer at the back here, yeah?"

Steve made a small discontent noise, squirming a little as if trying to get free, so Tony put his palms on the man's shoulders and prepared for the worst.

"If you don't settle, I'll have to sedate you, is that what you want?" he asked with a hint of steel in his voice.

His blue eyes almost panicky, Steve shook his head.

"Good, good," Tony patted his shoulder. “Gotta drive now, but I’ll be back soon, okay?”

In the end, getting dear Steve out of the car and through the garage into the specially prepared guest room was physically challenging, but with the bots’ help, it was done quickly. Steve was mildly responsive but while restless, he didn’t seem to be in any fighting condition.

He tried to protest to the undressing, but his limbs had still been weak and tongue soft, so feeling already half-hard from anticipation, Tony stripped him, tied him spread eagle on the bed, and gagged him with a pretty light blue ball-gag that complimented his eyes perfectly.

“Comfy now, Pretty?” Tony winked and the foggy eyes blinking back at him. “It’s okay, don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, yeah?” He trailed his finger gently along Steve’s eyebrow and down his cheek. “So, so beautiful.”

He went to the other room to quickly get his jacket and shoes off, grabbed two water bottles, and took a moment to stand in front of the mirror.

God. He needed to bring his A-game now. This part was crucial. Excitement and anxiety warring in his gut, Tony rubbed his face, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He was doing it. He was. It was all going to work out.

When he went back to his guest, Steve was a little bit more alert and Tony smiled at him.

“How’re you doing, sweetheart?”

Steve said something unintelligible into his gag and pulled on his bonds.

“Sh! Sh... It’s okay, Steve.”

Tony sat on the bed, cupping his captive’s cheek and to his satisfaction, Steve didn't pull away. Instead, his anxious eyes were full of questions and a need for reassurance. That was fantastic — the drugs seemed to be still working.

“You’re okay,” Tony told him softly. “You’re okay. I’m going to take care of you, okay?” He caressed Steve’s face and smiled tenderly. “I’m going to explain everything very soon, yeah? But first, I need first some information. This is very important, Steve, so please be honest with me.” He put on his most reassuring face. “Is there anyone who’s going to miss you in the next 24h?” He paused to give Steve a chance to reply, but the only thing the man did was frown. “Steve. Steve, listen to me,” he said persuasively. “If I am going to help you, but first, you need to tell me — is there anyone who’d start looking for you soon?”

Haltingly, as if thinking was still difficult for him, Steve shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Tony pressed.

Now looking more confident, Steve nodded.

“Good,” Tony praised, “that’s good.” He smiled at Steve proudly. “And how about your work? Do you need to go in during the next week or so?”

Now, Steve’s reply came even more quickly in the form of a shake.

“Good boy!” Tony told him, smiling again. “Working from home?”

Steve nodded.

“Any deadlines coming up?”

A shake.

“Fantastic! You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Stevie?” Tony caressed his face again and Steve’s needy face seemed to be soaking up every little drop of affection Tony offered.

“I’m so proud of you, Steve,” Tony continued. “Okay, so just because you did so good on your first test, I’m going to tell you what is going on now, okay?”

Steve’s breath seemed to stutter for a moment and he nodded jerkily.

“It’s okay, everything is going to be okay, yeah?”

Tony petted Steve’s hair, putting the other hand lightly on his shoulder. It was important to start introducing intimate touch with gentleness at this stage.

“So basically, it’s going to be like this now: you, Steve, are mine, okay?” Ignoring Steve’s shaking and weak, muffled protests, Tony went on, “It’s about trust, yes? It has to be earned, on both sides, I realize that, but first, I’ll need to train you. This part can sometimes be difficult, but we'll manage, yeah?"

Tony slid his fingers gently through Steve's hair then tightened, pulled. Steve’s eyes teared up.

"Sh, don't pull away, darling it’s okay. I know this is your first time as a live-in pleasure toy."

More protests but thankfully, Steve still didn't manage to muster up any actual anger or other strong emotion.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you, okay? It’s gonna be alright, sh…"

He petted Steve's face and made soothing noises until his boy settled and Tony smiled at him.

“So obviously," he went on in a calming tone when Steve started looking at him with a modicum of trust again, "we’ll need to work out some ground rules. First, your place, for now, is this very same bed. You are going to remain here, comfy and safe until I can see that I can trust you. After that happens, you’ll get the privilege to move around this room, and maybe even outside, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, right?"

Tony cupped Steve's face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Steve was frowning, but other than that he looked calm. "Second, as you can already see - no clothes. I've removed them because covering up is a privilege but also not something that beautiful boys like you need. You shouldn't deprive other people of the pleasure of looking at you, especially me, okay?”

He paused to gauge Steve’s response to all of what he was saying, but it seemed his pretty boy had gone into some sort of trance. Maybe it was shock and incredulity, but Tony thought that he could also see a hint of arousal in his eyes. Tony checked, and yes, indeed: Steve's cock was definitely starting to get on with the program. A wave of dark excitement rippled through Tony.

“Okay, third,” he continued intently, “your pleasure is mine. I’m going to lock up your cock for the foreseeable future. Of course, I’m always happy to see it trying to get enthusiastic, but being erect is a privilege that will need to be earned.” Now, Steve’s pupils were definitely blown, and Tony leaned into the boy’s ear and whispered, “See? I knew you could be good. So perfect for me, my little toy.”

Bolder now, Tony put both palms on Steve’s shoulders and caressing his silky skin, trailed his palms up to his elbows, then down on his chest and the nice pink nubs on his beautiful wide, strong tits. He played with Steve’s nipples and by the way the boy’s breath stuttered, he surmised that maybe he wouldn’t need another dose of aphrodisiac after all. Maybe Steve was actually into it.

“Yes, feels good, doesn’t it?” Tony smiled. “Okay, let me just secure you before you get too hard and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Steve whined when Tony removed his hands from his body, but strangely, his cock got even harder, and Tony smirked. This new boy-toy was turning out to be absolutely fantastic so far.

He opened the cupboard and brought all the necessary equipment. It wasn't much — thankfully, the boy was already shaved so Tony simply needed to slick him up, slip the tight ring around the whole equipment and squeeze his balls tightly.

“Sh! Sh, it’s okay, don’t squirm.”

Steve was trying to pull away from the tight grip, the noise of his distress and the wet tear ducts were tugging at Tony’s heart-strings, but he knew it was the only right thing to do at the moment.

“It’s just so that your erection would go down a bit,” he explained gently. “The cage I chose might be a bit tight, but I promise, it’ll fit. It’s always better to go a bit smaller to avoid accidents.”

He pulled and squeezed at the poor boy’s scrotum and finally, finally, he got the plastic sheath on and locked. Good.

To give him time to get used to the new sensation, Tony stepped away for a moment and standing so that Steve wouldn't see, he checked the boy’s phone. There was one message from Sam inviting Steve to meet up the next day for a game. Tony looked through some recent message history between the two, and sent him ‘Sorry, I’ve got a busy week coming up. Raincheck?’ It was only three seconds later that he got a reply in the form of ‘NP. Njoy.’ He put the phone back into the drawer and turned around.

“So how are you holding up?” Tony asked, coming closer. “Feeling better?”

Shifting on his back, Steve looked desperately confused, but Tony thought it was more out of uncertainty and surprisingly strong arousal than anything else. He was flexing his hands into fists, moving his legs sensually back and forth on the linen sheets as if his skin was sensitized but it was a novel experience or as if he wasn’t sure if he liked being aroused. He looked deliciously flushed with his nipples perked up.

“Okay, time for the next step, what do you think?”

Not expecting an answer, Tony bent over and pulled a spreader bar out from under the bed. Quickly, he fixed it between Steve’s ankles, undid the leg cuffs from the bedposts, and pulled the bar up via the pulley system above the bed. Steve shifted on his back again and whimpered.

“That’s okay, Steve,” Tony soothed the boy while patting his thigh. “Not too uncomfortable, is it? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” 

Steve’s feet were now wide apart, hanging above his torso, knees slightly bent, and his beautifully constricted cock framed between his thighs. He whined, then said something, but Tony shushed him gently.

“That’s okay, Steve, don’t worry. I can give you a sedative if you feel frightened?” he offered but almost desperately, Steve shook his head. “It’s, okay, it’s okay, I won’t.”

Tony caressed his thigh, stepped closer and embraced his leg with one hand.

“You look breathtaking,” Tony murmured, and pressed a gentle kiss on the boy’s calf.

Steve stilled. His eyes were wide and quite alert now, the drug having probably worn off, his chest was rising and falling rapidly, his nostrils flaring. Still aroused but on the verge of panic.

Okay. Time to give him something new to think about.

Tony smiled gently.

“Shall we start with a riding crop? Because your position is a little uncomfortable for me to use a hand.”

This startled Steve into action: he twisted and bucked and yelled and squealed. Jerked on his cuffs and the bar his legs were fixed to, but everything was reinforced and nothing gave. Still, Tony, ducking behind Steve, grabbed his testicles into an iron grip and squeezed.

Steve froze.

“Think a minute about what you really want here, yeah? Do you want to be sedated for this or do you want to be aware? Because I can work with either. I will beat you and will give you pleasure however and whenever I want, and you will thank me for both. So tell me — do I tranq you or can you behave?”

It took Steve several long seconds, but finally, finally he nodded.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, relaxing his hold experimentally.

Steve nodded again and slumped back onto the bed, his body not quite limp. The sensation of quiet triumph was warming Tony from the inside and carefully, he released Steve. They stared at each other for several seconds before Steve dropped his gaze and blushing, stayed lying as he was, limbs tethered to where Tony had assigned, and his cock weeping precum despite the tight little cage making it look small and cute. The sight was mesmerizing and Tony shivered.

“Good,” he whispered, stepped back, and reached for the dark blue the crop on his dresser.

“See this?” he showed him the beautiful crop only to see Steve’s eyes widening in alarm. “I got it made especially for today. It matches your lighter blue gag and the plug I’ll use later.” He smiled at how Steve was squirming at Tony’s words, desperately trying to hide his arousal.

“Okay, boy,” Tony said, keeping his voice firm. “This is how it’s going to be: for discipline, you get this crop or a flog or I might choose to spank you. In thanks, you do as you are told, nothing more, nothing less. If you are good, you get my care and admiration, if not there is going to be a punishment.” He paused for effect. “And believe me, you don’t want to get punished.”

Tony sincerely doubted that Steve would actually like to be caned, but for now, Tony was gratified to see that his boy’s pupils dilated, his breath short.

Tony wanted to kiss him.

But later.

Taking a calming breath, Tony went on, “And this bad boy here…” Tony let the flat tip of his riding crop trail the length of Steve’s cock cage and then tapped it lightly, startling Steve into a jolt and a whimper. “This bad boy here... will remain sheathed until I say otherwise.”

He slid the tip of the crop down over Steve’s shaved balls and to his delight, Steve visibly shivered.

“Okay. Ready? I am.”

He grinned and struck. Thigh, cheek, cheek, glutes: the maximus, medium, and maximus again. Steve grunted, he jerked, but inevitably, his wide alert eyes trained on Tony’s face and stayed there.

“If you keep so tense, it will only hurt more,” Tony cautioned. “You have to relax, feel the impact, absorb it.” He glanced at Steve’s stressed face and gave him a half-smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll learn.”

He went on. Changed the sides, his hands. Worked over the boy's legs, calves, the tender flesh of the inside of his thighs. Steve bore it all with clenched teeth and burning eyes, but otherwise was silent and deliberately unresponsive. Tony wasn’t worried, Steve would let go eventually. Even now, still so defiant, Steve was obviously very much engaged with what Tony was doing, looking at him with that bullheaded determination.

It wasn’t until Tony hit the feet of Steve’s sole that he jerked away again.

“Tut-tut, boy,” Tony reprimanded softly. “You have to keep still for this or I’ll have to fix your legs and that might end up being unpleasant. Plus”, he added, flashing him a dark grin, “that will earn you a strike.”

Steve glared challengingly.

“A strike means that I’ll remember how many times you behaved poorly and when there’s quite a bit tallied up…” Tony smirked evilly. “You won’t like the consequences.” He paused. “So what will it be then? You let me do what needs to be done or are you going to fight me?”

It was a struggle for Steve, Tony could see it plain as day in his burning, angry eyes. What did Steve want to do? Fight or surrender? Would he let himself enjoy it or not?

Tony grinned. “Whatever you decide, I will enjoy it either way. After all, I do enjoy caning.”

The threat worked: Steve grit his teeth, then, just like a doll with its strings cut, he closed his eyes, and relaxed.

“Good boy.”

Breathing in deep in satisfaction, Tony resumed: soles, calves, the insides of his knees, the wide thigh muscles, his ass. After a while, Steve began to drift. Tony wanted to chuckle.

“Next step,” he said, making Steve’s eyes pop open. “Don’t tense up,” he said cheerfully, “it won’t play well. Besides, you were just starting to enjoy it — no, don’t deny it. It was obvious.”

Steve glared, but when Tony slowly slid the tip of the riding crop from the meat of Steve’s ass up his side, over his chest and a nipple, his eyes fluttered. Yes. Tony had him.

Sharply, he raised the crop and smacked it down over Steve’s left nipple. Steve jerked but didn’t make a sound. Right. Left, right. Fuck it felt good. Every time the crop landed, Steve flinched but a part of him was already starting to succumb to the pain again.

His jeans getting tighter, Tony’s breathing picked up and he widened the area of his attention. Shoulders arms, inside of the elbow, sides, his chiseled six-pack, nipples again.

Cheekbone.

“Eyes on me, soldier,” Tony barked when Steve had been drifting for some time again.

A mix of gratefulness, desire, and defiance was looking back at Tony.

“God, look at you…”

Tony had no words to offer, to describe what he was feeling. Something warm and capricious flared up inside him and he smiled tenderly and hit Steve’s cheekbone again on the same spot. And the third time.

Glaring, Steve rubbed his red mark against his shoulder.

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?” Tony smirked.

Okay, so maybe it was time for something more… dangerous.

Waiting for no further reactions, Tony just moved back to the foot of the bed and without any warning smacked Steve’s exposed asshole.

Steve yelled.

“How’s that feel then?”

Smack.

“Like it?”

Again.

“I do,” he said conversationally.

And hit him again, seven times in a row, but since Steve was actively trying to get away now, not every hit struck home.

Tony stopped. Took a deep breath. Released it.

“You remember what I told you about punishment?” he asked Steve very, very quietly. “Or I can drug you again and make you like it that way?” He paused, giving Steve time to process his words, and added, “Or you can keep still?”

They stared at each other, Steve’s face hard as if carved of stone, his teeth grinding around his blue gag, his fingers holding onto the chain links of his cuffs for dear life.

“Or another thought... I’ll just fix your hips via a metal rod in your bum,” Tony said, smirking viciously.

His eyes widening, Steve shuddered and shook his head.

“But your cock clearly likes the idea?”

Steve just rasped his head to the side once and stilled.

“You sure?”

Tony waited for the silent confirmation, then continued, “Alright then,” he paused, “Not yet, at least.”

He landed another blow on Steve’s asshole and this time, his boy kept still.

“Very good,” Tony praised and Steve shivered.

Another blow, and another, and more. With each hit, Tony got more and more worked up as Steve jerked and hissed, his eyes tightly closed, pressing a lone tear out here and there.

Then, as suddenly as Tony started, he stopped.

“I’ve got an idea!”

Ignoring the tortured half-exhausted, half-exalted look Steve gave him, Tony went to the chest of drawers and rummaged in the bottom drawer.

“Ha!” he exclaimed as he found what he was looking for.

Grinning happily he sauntered back to the bed, upended the small box of thin chains on Steve’s chest, and stood there, looking down at his boy.

“Any idea what this is?”

Steve’s chin was on his chest, trying to see what the pile of chains actually was, but despite seeing it perfectly well, he seemed confused.

“Nipple clamps,” Tony explained.

He lifted one clover to show Steve and swiftly, clamped it over one nipple. “But it’s a set with an oomph!” Tony added as he fixed the other one.

Steve seemed to be suppressing a shiver as he let his head fall back on the bed, probably to internalize the sensation.

“Good boy,” Tony praised, and Steve’s eyes fluttered close, making Tony's chest also lighter. 

Next, he picked up the shorter length of one clamp with a tiny carabinier fixed to it.

“Lift your head a little, will you?” Tony said, put his palm under Steve’s head and helped to get it just high enough to fasten the carabinier to the one side of the ball gag. “Very good,” he praised, fastening the other nipple clamp to the other side of the gag the same way.

“Beautiful.”

Steve’s head was now held up at a deliciously awkward angle. He tried to pull his head away but with a soft yelp, stopped.

“No, no, no, Stevie boy,” Tony soothed, admiring his handiwork. “Hold it. That’s it! Yes, very pretty,” he approved.

Steve’s breathing was becoming labored and so was Tony's.

“So, so pretty,” he repeated, picking up the longer chains that were also fixed to the clamps. Humming from a slight dom high Tony played with the tiny pegs at the end of the chains. Steve’s eyes were trailing his movements with apprehension and feeling affection for his poor boy’s bewildered gaze, Tony showed him.

“See these? These… are going on your balls,” he said, pulled them taut, and carefully fastened them on the tender skin of each testicle.

Steve’s all-body shiver was the most graphic image Tony had ever seen. Accompanied by a soft moan, it lasted for several seconds. Steve struggled to move and to stay in place at the same time, the noise coming from behind the gag morphing into a moan that sounded desperate and thankful. Tony was staring and never wanted to stop.

“Fuck,” he whispered, overcome with emotion. “This is... This is… _Steve._ ” He dropped to his knees, cupped Steve’s face with his hands, and put their foreheads together. “You’re so beautiful,” he said hoarsely, “so very beautiful. A _vision._ ”

Closing his eyes, Tony pressed his lips to the center of Steve’s gag, then a corner of his mouth, on the chin.

Fuck. He never wanted to let go but he had to. He pulled away and stood up. Steve’s gaze was soft, clear and full of adoration and Tony faltered, his planned cruel smirk morphing on something softer.

He shook his head. “I think you’re getting too comfortable, don’t you?”

Steve huffed a muffled laugh, and Tony’s heart soared.

Didn’t matter. He picked the riding crop up again and just… went at it. Thighs, ass, and the hole. He struck everywhere unevenly, but harder and harder, and then concentrated mostly on the asshole — it was red and pretty and Tony wanted to vandalize it. Steve was quivering in place, stiff, obviously trying not to move, and panting. Letting tony do what he wanted, accepting it—

Tony threw the crop on the bed, grabbed the lotion from the nightstand, and squirted a bit on the puffy red pucker. He knelt down, petted and soothed the poor hole, and to his delight, Steve sighed as if content. Tony raised his head to look at his boy and their eyes locked.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Tony said, his voice hoarse.

“No,” Steve refuted behind his gag. “No, please.”

Eyes burning with need and arousal, Steve tried shaking his head, but the chains stopped him, and he made a soft noise that went straight into Tony’s cock.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Tony said soothingly but not sympathetically. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Smiling, Tony leaned down to kiss the little pucker and unbuckled his jeans. Steve tried jerking away but the pain in his nipples and testicles held him in place more than anything else.

“I’ll make it up to you later, yeah?”

“No,” Steve mumbled but there was no real heat in it.

He looked desperate, his face red, body tense and trembling, but whether it was to escape the fucking or succumb to it he might not even know himself. There was no real panic in his eyes though and smirking, Tony pushed in.

“God.” He pulled out and thrust in again. “You feel so good.”

Steve moaned a ‘no’ and Tony grunted with an effort to move carefully for now. Holding onto Steve’s hips, Tony did a couple of moderately slow thrusts, before picking up his pace.

“No, please,” Steve tried through the gag. “Please.”

Tony panted as he kept thrusting. He kept going, not so gentle anymore, there was no point.

“No.”

Tony chuckled.

“Look at you… So beautiful.” Thrust, moan, grunt. “There’s no real resistance in your slutty hole at all, is there?”

Steve stifled his own moan and tried shaking his head before realizing again that it was impossible. Another hard thrust and Steve seemed to be succumbing to the necessity. He was clenching, pushing back, inviting Tony’s cock in.

“Fuck,” Tony grunted, “Such a good boy, Steve, so good...”

Tony’s pace was fast now, turning erratic. Steve was panting in tandem with him, his body in place and compliant through the sheer force of will, sweat above his eyebrows.

“Steve, Steve, Steve,” Tony chanted as he was pistoning in and out, in and out, and—

“God…” Tony moaned is final euphoria of release and slumped between Steve’s legs, who was still tense, swallowing convulsively, shaking with the strain of an uncomfortable position, his poor caged cock weeping precum and his hole leaking of Tony’s semen.

Tony hummed in contentment and patted Steve’s stomach.

“Such a wonderful toy,” he whispered, smiling.

Steve’s whimper was high and needy, and singing in happiness, Tony tucked himself away, grabbed a middle-sized plug from the dresser, and inserted it.

“Here. That’ll keep it.” He patted Steve’s thigh. “I’m going to keep adding to this until you’re feeling nice and full.”

Steve groaned, shifted as if trying to get stimulation for his cock or get rid of the chains or something, but then dejectedly, slumped back as far as his restraints allowed, which wasn’t very far at all.

“Aww, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, watching his hole contracting and releasing around the plug. “Poor you, trussed up so tight, for my pleasure. Want to keep you like this always.”

Steve’s face morphed through expressions of indignation, pleasure, and embarrassment. Smiling goofily, Tony came around the bed, unclasped Steve’s gag from the nipple clamps, and helped him lower his head gently to the pillow.

“Aww, my poor little boy,” Tony said soothingly now that his own need was satisfied. He caressed Steve’s chest eliciting goosebumps rising on his skin.

“I’m so glad I chose you,” Tony whispered possessively. “Gonna keep you for a really long time. Forever.”

Steve’s eyes were large, aroused and alarmed as they stared at him and Tony couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Want a drink?”

Without waiting for an answer, Tony picked up the water bottle from the nightstand and opened it.

“I’ll ungag you for a bit, but don’t scream or I’ll shove it back in, understand?” he asked with a steely note in his voice.

Steve nodded and Tony unbuckled his gag from behind his ear. Before easing it out though, he put his palm on Steve’s lower face to keep it in for a moment longer.

“And no talking at this time, alright?”

For a second, he pressed down in a warning and was gratified to see Steve’s Adam's apple bob in apprehension. A warm trickle of renewed want went through Tony but he waited for Steve to nod again in confirmation before lifting his hand. Having carefully removed the gag, he wiped the saliva from around Steve’s mouth and the gag, and lifted the bottle to his lips.

They stared at each other while Steve drank. Intently, questioningly. What now, Steve seemed to be asking, and Tony smiled.

“And now we wait,” Tony replied, meeting no resistance when he put the gag back into his captive’s mouth. “Until you’ve learned all the lessons I want to teach you.”

He trailed his index finger down to one nipple, flicked it, and at Steve’s whimper, repeated it with the other.

“You’re a good boy, you'll learn fast,” he said reassuringly.

He patted Steve’s cock, which earned him another delicious whimper and a look that was too aroused to accomplish an actual glare it was attempting. Flashing Steve a victorious grin, Tony unhooked the spreader bar from the contraption that was holding it upwards and carefully lowered Steve’s legs back on the bed.

“There,” he said, and stopped to admire his handiwork.

Steve’s hair was plastered to his head with sweat, his skin was flushed and his breath was still short. Despite the intent look that was cautiously trailing after Tony’s every movement, Steve was still clearly aroused.

“Just one more thing before morning,” Tony decided spontaneously.

He turned towards the dresser and took a hold of a small dark blue remote that matched the rest of his equipment, and turned the vibrator plug on. He started on the lowest setting but Steve still jolted with his whole body and Tony could clearly see him reflexively clench around the base of the plug.

“That’s right, beautiful,” he said darkly, “you’re not done. Not until you’re absolutely beside yourself with want, and even then…” He paused to play a little with the chains still taut over Steve’s stomach. “...I might not allow you the privilege of the ultimate pleasure. Because from now on, your pleasure is my pleasure. Understand?”

The dichotomy of Steve glaring daggers while his body was seeking pleasure by undulating on the mattress, was exactly what Tony had been hoping for.

“You’re mine now, Steve,” he said, trying to sound ominous, pulling on the chains and playing with the button on the remote. “You’re mine,” he whispered, leaving the vibrator on the random pattern setting.

After watching for Steve enjoying the plug for a moment more, he adjusted his pants, and walked around the bed, and stilled. The view from the foot of the bed was even better and for a little bit, Tony stood there and just looked his fill.

Steve looked back.

“Please,” he moaned through the gag, and Tony smiled.

‘I love you,’ Tony thought.

Ignoring his boy’s further pleas, he fixed the spreader bar to the foot of the bed and not wanting to distract Steve much from his building pleasure, removed the nipple and ball clamps at the same time with raising the vibration lever a level.

Steve whimpered.

His chest warm with satisfaction, Tony patted his thigh, and stretched. Steve’s constant whimpers and tiny moans were music to Tony’s ears but pretending not to notice, he walked to the chest of drawers and checked Steve’s and his own phones for any messages. It was very late, so he wasn’t surprised that there weren’t any. Then whistling, Tony went to the bathroom and quickly got ready for bed.

When he got back, Steve’s eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in an exquisite expression of misery and pleasure, and his hips were grinding down into the mattress as if seeking for any additional friction he could get.

Tony grinned and clicked the remote button a couple of times more to change speed and rhythm, then pushed it into the maximum intensity— 

And Steve… howled.

“God,” Tony whispered in awe as Steve’s upper body tried jack-knifing up and his poor bound cock started spurting the watery precum liquid.

Steve was jerking in aftershocks of his obviously unsatisfying climax, his face wet with tears, sobbing.

Clicking the plug off, Tony rushed down to Steve, hugged him, kissed his face.

“Shush, shush, baby, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to experience this just yet, I’m so sorry,” he whispered urgently, soothingly, in sympathy and pleasure. “But it’s okay, you did nothing wrong baby, I’m glad you came like this. It was gorgeous and I loved it.”

He lay down on the bed, half on top of Steve, and embraced him. Still crying, Steve turned to hide his face into the crook of Tony’s neck and Tony took a deep, deep breath of satisfaction. Steve’s sweat, tears, and arousal smelled so good.

“Besides,” Tony murmured in a hushed tone. “I’ll be able to keep you caged for a bit longer now.”

Steve shivered. He turned his face as if requesting a kiss but he was still gagged, and chuckling quietly, Tony simply nuzzled his face. He kissed Steve’s cheek and nose, eyebrow. Then, unfastening the gag, he gave in and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

They kissed for a while, Tony drinking Steve’s fervor and soothing him into acceptance. Steve succumbed. Tony held Steve for a little longer until he was again taking deep breaths, his body not exactly relaxed, but not any more trembling. His tears were dried up at least. Steve looked serene, but now with a distinct air of embarrassment as if ashamed of seeking comfort from his captor but unable or unwilling to deny himself.

Overcome with tenderness, Tony kissed him again: sweetly, soothingly, gratefully. Steve didn’t respond in any way, but he also didn’t fight it.

“Thank you,” Tony said softly, ran his fingers through Steve’s hair for the last time, and got up.

Steve made a tiny pleading noise and Tony urged himself to say, “I’ll be right back. I’m just fetching your sleeping muzzle.”

“No,” Steve protested, his eyes snapping open. “I don’t need—”

“Steve,” Tony said sternly. “You are not making the rules here, and I’m saying that for the foreseeable future, you’re either wearing a gag or a muzzle of both. This here—” He showed Steve the black Neoprene garment. “—fastens via velcro strips and does in no way inhibit your breathing. It doesn't cover your nose, just fixes your jaw, and if you keep arguing, you’ll be sleeping in something a lot less uncomfortable.”

He paused to see if Steve would pose any more protests and when none came, Tony fixed the thing around his head. It was tight but fairly comfortable (Tony had tried it himself), and looked absolutely wonderful. Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss Steve straight on the spot where the black fabric was covering his lips.

“Gorgeous.”

Steve glared, but he was also blushing, so Tony counted that as a win. Smiling, he went on to get the cleaning rag.

“See what a mess you’ve made of yourself,” he chided gently. “But don’t worry, I like it,” he added when Steve squirmed in apparent embarrassment.

“Aw, you’re cute,” Tony praised, which made Steve squirm even more.

Tony grinned and kissed him on the nose. Steve turned away and Tony chuckled.

“You’re lucky that I like you,” he said, laughter still in his voice.

He cleaned his boy up, then checked all the fastenings and cuffs, and just in case, all the skin under them. It was a little red in places but nothing that wouldn't be healed by the morning. Steve had pulled on his bonds but all the cuffs were flexible enough not to chafe.

“I’m going to untie your left wrist from the headboard now,” Tony explained gently, “and you are going to be a good boy and let me tie it together with your right wrist, understood?”

The resigned nod Steve granted him didn’t look entirely fake, so Tony trusted it. He caressed Steve’s cheek, smiled, and sat on his chest.

Steve let out a tiny sound of indignation, but his eyes were sparkling with humor, and the sigh he let out from behind his muzzle was only a little frustrated.

Tony petted his nipples, watched Steve squirm and hummed.

“I love watching your reactions,” Tony said. “I know you will want to object to everything, but you are mine now and you are going to do as told, yes?”

Even as he shivered, Steve turned away his gaze. Tony chuckled and retied Steve’s wrist.

“And then the same with your left ankle, okay?”

They both knew that it wasn’t really a question though, so Tony proceeded without waiting for Steve’s input. He removed the spreader bar from between Steve’s legs and tied his ankles together.

“Good boy,” Tony told Steve who was now lying on his side.

Throughout the whole process, Steve held his eyes closed, breathed calmly in and out, and let Tony do what he willed. Tony knew the compliance wouldn’t last but that felt so good.

Smiling, he went to put out the lights and, sitting back down on the bed, patted Steve’s hip.

“I like this new normal,” he said, and lying down next to Steve, pulled the covers up over them both.

Cuddling closer, he put his head between Steve's shoulder blades and sighed.

“Sleep,” he whispered, embracing Steve’s waist and putting one of his palms low on Steve’s stomach. The resulting breathy sigh he heard, sent a spike of pleasure through Tony's system.

“I’ll put you in a different position in the morning after I’ve fucked you,” he added and rubbed himself against Steve’s body.

Steve’s grunt sounded frustrated and annoyed and Tony reveled in it.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said quietly into the dark. “But you’ll get used to it. The constant want, desire, dissatisfaction.”

He couldn’t keep from trailing light circles on Steve’s skin and felt his breath hitch.

“I’m not removing the cage any time soon and the plug… I haven’t decided about it yet. But I know that you can handle it. The physical strain I’ve put you under today is nothing compared to the bicycle you’re going to ride tomorrow. I’ve got so many tests and experiments I want to try,” he added dreamily. “Boy, are you gonna love it. I know I will.”

Steve’s breathing was again getting shorter but Tony could tell that he was trying to calm himself.

“Sleep,” Tony repeated, and nestling his own cock between Steve’s ass cheeks, settled into a more comfortable position.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out.

Tony knew the calm wouldn’t last. Tomorrow was going to be a fight, a struggle and he’d have to use all cunning and some brute force to make Steve submit.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked!  
> Comments are love. :)  
> <3


End file.
